


Stranger Things Have Happened

by zyphoracutie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyphoracutie/pseuds/zyphoracutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Ron have a secret but exactly how are they going to tell Harry? Slash R/D, slight SS/HP. COMPLETE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Things Have Happened

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS.
> 
> WARNING: THIS IS SLASH. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
> 
>  
> 
> ENJOY  
> 

Ron rushed down the hallway, trying to not be late. He was supposed be on Prefect duty tonight with Malfoy, which meant the two were supposed to be doing rounds for about four hours to catch any wanderers at night. Ron knew that if he was late he would hear it from Malfoy. Finally reaching the Entrance Hall, he leaned over and braced himself on his knees trying to catch his breathe.

"About time you showed up." grumbled Malfoy, looking on as the redhead tried to catch his breath.

"Shove off Malfoy, I made it here on time." retorted Ron, straightening himself and then walking over to the blonde. "Lets just get this over with." Together the two made their way quietly through the halls without speaking a word to each other. At the beginning of the year when they had been paired to make rounds four nights out of the week, it became apparent that the other students sneaking around could hear them coming if they argued the whole time. After about two weeks of not catching anybody, they came to the agreement to quit talking altogether, knowing that if a word was spoken it would soon escalate.

After one complete round around the castle, the two ended up at a large portrait of Salazaar Slytherin and Malfoy said a password causing the portrait to swing open. Without a word, Malfoy stepped through the portrait, silently followed by Ron. They had to pass another portrait before they entered a small living area with a king sized bed on one side of the room and a fireplace and chairs on the other. But neither occupants paid the furniture in the room any attention as Ron pushed Draco up against the wall the second the portrait closed.

"I swear, those rounds take longer and longer. I’m about ready to say screw them and come here to begin with." Ron murmured before crashing his lips down on Malfoy's, the blonde instantly responding by wrapping his hand around the back of Ron's neck and deepening the kiss. Finally, they separated, gasping for air.

"We do that and Potter discovers your dirty little secret." replied Malfoy with a smirk.

"Draco, you are not my dirty little secret. Although, give me some time and we might just change part of that." remarked Ron smartly.

"Trust me Red, I am fully counting on that." replied Draco before latching on to Ron's lips again. Slowly they made their way to the king sized bed, never parting from each other, knowing the lay out of the room by heart by now. Finally the back of Ron's knees hit the edge of the bed and he sat down. Without missing a beat, Draco climbed onto his lap, straddling him and moved his mouth to Ron's neck while Ron groaned in appreciation. For the next couple of hours, the two lost themselves in each other, just like they had done many evenings before.

************************

Finally spent, the two lay in the bed together, wrapped in Slytherin green sheets which were riding low on their hips. Ron was laying on his back with his hands clasped behind his head, while Draco was propped up on one elbow, laying over Ron's right arm, his leg draped casually over Ron's.

"So we got about thirty more minutes. What do you suggest we do?" asked Ron.

"Not fall asleep, that's for sure." retorted Draco.

"Tell me about it. Last time we did that I had to come up with a story of you getting me lost in the dungeon corridors and I couldn't find my way back. It sounded like something I'd do, so they believed me." said Ron with a slight grin.

"Something you would have done last year. You know the dungeons like the back of your hands now." smirked Draco.

"Well yeah, but they don't know that." said Ron, giving Draco a charming grin.

"You realize that ever since this started we haven't been able to actually sleep together?" mentioned Draco as nonchalantly as he could, running his fingers lightly in circles around Ron’s chest but not meeting the redheads eyes.

"Yeah, I know." said Ron with a sigh, looking at the ceiling. "I really have to figure out a way to tell Harry about us."

"You know, you're so afraid that he is going to hate you for being with a Slytherin, me no less. Why don't you just try to make him like a Slytherin himself, or at least shag one. Then he can't really be mad at you for doing the same as him." reasoned Draco, making Ron bark with laughter.

"Oh yeah, cause it would be so easy to find someone who Harry would fall for in Slytherin. Besides I wouldn't even know whether to look for a girl or a guy." stated Ron.

"You think Potter might be gay?" questioned Draco, looking at Ron in surprise.

"Maybe." said Ron, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh please, enlighten me. Just because you turned to the right team, what makes you think he has?"

"I don't know, just the way he describe things. Like when he kissed Cho back in fifth year, his only comment was that it was wet. Even when he snogged my sister, he didn't really seemed to get into it that much." commented Ron.

"Maybe he just didn't tell you that he got into it. She is your sister after all." replied Draco.

"No, I walked in on them once. I was actually kind of disappointed. It looked so bland, no passion at all."

"Hmm, that's interesting." said Draco thoughtfully. "Well, you're just going to have to find out which he prefers, and I will scope out Slytherin to see who might work."

"Sure, like I can just go up to Harry and say 'hey mate, I noticed you didn't enjoy snogging my sister so I was wondering if you liked blokes.' I doubt that would work." was Ron's sarcastic reply. "Besides, he still thinks that I’m into girls and obviously that isn't true."

"Obviously." replied Draco dryly, raking his eyes down Ron's bare chest. "Don't worry Red, it'll be easy to find out. When Potter gets that far off look on his face, accuse him of staring at a guy or fantasizing about one. Then you see what his reaction is. If he vehemently refuses because that person is male, then there's a 50/50 shot that he's gay. If he just says 'give me a break I don't swing that way,' then he's not. But if he says he wouldn't be interested in that person just because of who it is, but doesn't mention anything about the person being male also, then he is definitely gay." informed Draco. Ron looked at him silently, trying to soak in all that Draco had told him.

"Not sure if I fully understand any of that but I guess I'll figure it out. We should probably get going as it is." Ron finished his last sentence with a sigh and Draco groaned, but unwrapped himself from Ron so they could get out of the bed and get dressed.

"Well, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow. I’ve been trying to come up with some good insults" said Draco with a smirk. Ever since they had gotten together they had made throwing insults at each a sort of game between themselves.

"I'm sure you have." replied Ron with a smile, pulling Draco to him, to give him one last, long kiss. "Alright, lets get going." With that, the two walked out of the portrait hole and put the required amount of distance between them that two people who hated each other should have.

********************************************************************************************************

By the time Ron got back to the common room, there were only a couple of people left sitting there, Hermione and Harry being two of them. Ron flopped down on the couch next to Harry and Hermione looked up from the book she was reading with a smile.

"Hey Ron, how were rounds?" She asked, taking an interest as she had made Head Girl that year. She was also the one responsible for pairing Ron and Draco together for rounds, which she claimed was to enhance house relations. Ron just believed that Hermione wanted to be spiteful for once.

"Fine, as always. How much longer do I have to do rounds with the ferret?" asked Ron, feigning impatience. The other two didn't know that those four nights each week put a smile on his face for the other three.

"It's only about three more months mate. I'm sure you can handle it. Honestly, I'm surprised you haven't killed the git by now." remarked Harry, looking up from his own book.

"Yeah, well, we agreed not to talk during rounds. Stops the fights from starting." informed Ron.

"Yes, well you have Charms homework, so you better get to it." remarked Hermione, turning back to her book.

"Yes, ma'am." replied Ron with a smile before pulling out his Charms homework and starting his essay. An hour later it was time for bed and the boys said goodbye to Hermione while she left the common room to go to her own room. As Head Girl, having her own quarters was one of her privileges, which is why Draco had his own as well with being Head Boy.

Getting dressed for bed, Harry and Ron said goodnight to each other and climbed into bed. Laying there, Ron couldn't help but think back to his time with Draco that night. The fact that Draco mentioned not being able to actually sleep together meant that it bothered him and Ron realized it didn't sit well with him either. Originally, they had thought they were going to be able to do that, among other things, during the holiday break. But as it turned out, since the war had ended, Mrs. Weasley had felt the need to have the whole family together as often as possible. This meant that Ron didn't have the option to stay at Hogwarts that Holiday break, neither did Harry or Hermione for that matter. Both Ron and Draco knew that if they were to try it while everyone was here, Harry would be able to see it on the marauders' map. Ron had thought briefly to just ask to borrow the map, but then there would be questions as to what he would need it for and all that rubbish.

No, Ron knew that the odds of them getting caught only increased if they were to try to actually stay the night with each other, no matter how much each of them wanted to.

"Ron, mate. What is wrong?" asked Harry in exasperation through the darkness of the room.

"Whatcha mean?" asked Ron, holding incredibly still, the ridiculous thought that Harry might be able to hear his thoughts running through his head.

"You have done nothing but toss and turn and sigh since we got into bed. I would really like to get some sleep you know." explained Harry.

"Sorry, mate. Just restless I guess." replied Ron, relaxing a little.

"Well, go walk it off or something." answered Harry and Ron heard the sound of him turning onto his other side. Ron thought about that for a second before an idea quickly formed in his head.

"Yeah, I might do that. Would you mind if I took your cloak and map so I won't get caught? I can only walk circles in the common room." asked Ron.

"Fine, whatever. Just go so I can get some sleep." murmured Harry, putting the pillow over his head. Ron quickly jumped out of bed and ransacked Harry's trunk looking for the cloak and map. He grabbed them up when he finally found them and with a quick 'thanks mate' he ran out of the room as quietly as possible.

"Finally." groaned Harry, pulling his head from under the pillow and getting comfortable. He had his own dreams that he was looking forward to having.

Ron raced down the dungeon corridors, without even thinking about where he was going. Like Draco said, he knew this area by heart now. Finally reaching the Salazaar Slytherin portrait, he slipped passed it quickly, removing the cloak.

Draco had been dozing off in bed when he heard his alarm go off; while he had his password protection, he also couldn't help adding an alarm just to be sure. Getting up cautiously, he grabbed his wand and aimed it at the door. There was only one other person that he had actually given his password to and Draco knew that there was no reason for him to be showing up now. Which is why he was thoroughly surprised to see that same person walking through the portrait hole and into his room.

"Red? What the bloody hell are you doing here? I thought your friends would notice?" asked Draco, lowering his wand.

"They would, if they had this." replied Ron, holding up the map.

"You swiped Potter's map?" asked Draco in disbelief.

"Nah, Harry told me to take it. Apparently I was restless and was keeping him awake. He told me to take a walk and I asked to use it and his cloak so I didn't get caught. He didn't care, he just wanted to sleep." explained Ron.

"Quick thinking." replied Draco, walking up to Ron.

"Yes, well, I learned from the best." replied Ron cheekily before latching on to Draco's lips. "Come on, lets go to bed." Ron said after finally releasing Draco's lips.

"My thoughts exactly." replied Draco, pulling Ron to his bed for the second time that night.

********************************************************************************************************

The next morning Ron woke up to the sun shining in his face. Peaking his eyes open, he saw the glare of the sun but a smile broke out on his face because he had to look through blonde hairs to see the window. Blonde hairs that belonged to one Draco Malfoy, who was currently laying with his back lined up against Ron's chest. It was at that moment that the sun must have started to bother Draco as well, because he opened his eyes and started to stretch.

"Mm, morning already?" Draco asked sleepily.

"I believe that is what the sun is up for." remarked Ron smartly, realizing Draco wasn't up to his usual standards this early in the morning. Draco threw a smile over his should none the less.

"Funny. What time is it?" he asked, sitting up, while Ron reluctantly removed his arm.

"Uh, crap, it's about 7:00 in morning." answered Ron, looking at the clock on the bedside table.

"Let me guess, you need to get going." remarked Draco, getting out of bed, still in the sleep pants he had worn to bed. Although they had a really good snogging session last night, that was as far as it had gone. They knew if they wanted to shag, they could do so whenever they pleased; it was the sleeping together that was the novelty and the part that they took advantage of.

"'Fraid so." said Ron with regret. "Even if they can't find me on the map, they will start looking for me." finished Ron, getting out of bed also and grabbing his things.

"What are you going to tell them about getting in so early in the morning?" asked Draco curiously. He had quickly learned that Ron was quite good at coming up with different scenarios.

"I will probably tell them I fell asleep outside or something." replied Ron.

"Well then here." said Draco, grabbing his wand and casting a few charms at Ron. Ron glanced in the mirror to find that he now had leaves in his hair, sticking out in odd angles, and dirt on the seat of his pajama pants.

"Thanks." he said to Draco, pulling him in for a kiss before walking towards the portrait hole to leave. "I'll see you in the Great Hall."

"Yeah. Yeah." replied Draco with a smile as he watched the portrait hole close behind his boyfriend. "Time for my shower." he said to himself before walking towards the bathroom to start his morning routine.

********************************************************************************************************

Ron ran to the entrance of the castle with the invisibility cloak covering him. Once there, he looked around to make sure no one would see him before pulling it off and shoving it into his pocket as he began his sprint up to Gryffindor Tower. When he reached the portrait hole, he said the password and entered the common room to find two very worried friends looking at him.

"Ronald Weasley! Where on earth have you been?" exclaimed Hermione, throwing her arms around Ron with relief that he had finally made an appearance.

"Yeah mate, when I told you that you could borrow the cloak and map, I didn't think you would disappear." said Harry. While not as obvious as Hermione was with his worry, Ron could still see it in his eyes. Although Harry had defeated Voldemort last year, he still had the occasional panic attacks about his return and about the safety of those around him.

"Sorry mate...Hermione. I went for a walk outside and ended up falling asleep against a tree by the Forbidden Forest. The sun woke me up. I hadn't planned on doing it, I swear." answered Ron, giving his most innocent look, one that he had mastered. He hated lying to his friends, but he knew that they weren't ready to hear the real reason he had been out all night.

"The Forbidden Forest! Ron, do you know how dangerous that is!" scolded Hermione, who had moved out of his arms and was standing next to Harry with her hands on her hips.

"Geez, calm down Hermione. It's not like I went into the forest. Even I'm not that dense." retorted Ron.

"He does have a point Hermione. About the first part anyways." commented Harry, giving Ron a joking grin. Hermione couldn't help the smile that made its way to her face at Harry's comment.

"Thanks. Some best mate you are." commented Ron, with a smile of his own.

"Hey, I'm your only best mate. Remember that." replied Harry.

"Hey!" exclaimed Hermione in indignation.

"You're our best girl mate, that's different." explained Harry and Ron rolled his eyes at the two.

"Well, while you figure that out, I'm going go get a quick shower." replied Ron, starting up the stairs.

"Hurry up, I'm hungry." hollered Harry after him.

********************************************************************************************************

As soon as Ron was done taking his shower and getting dressed, the three headed to the Great Hall to have breakfast.

"Well, if it isn't the Weasel. For a second I had thought someone's head had caught on fire before I realized it was just your garish hair." smirked Malfoy as he walked up to the Great Hall's doors the same time as the three Gryffindors.

"Why you little Ferret." snarled Ron as best he could, trying to keep a smile from his face, taking a step towards Draco as he felt Harry and Hermione grab his arms.

"Ron don't." reprimanded Hermione.

"Yeah, mate. He isn't worth your time." remarked Harry, giving Malfoy a glare of his own.

"Of course, because my worth is way more than you will make in a lifetime." hissed Draco, stepping close enough that he was face to face with Ron. Harry and Hermione were so intent on watching the two glare each other down that they didn't see Draco brush his hand against Ron's abdomen, a gesture to let Ron know he didn't mean any actual malice, before stepping away and giving a smirk to the three and strutting into the Great Hall towards the Slytherins table.

"Git. I swear, he has it in for you Ron." remarked Harry. Ron shrugged his shoulders, although inside he was smiling.

"Lets just go eat. I won't let the ferret ruin my appetite." remarked Ron.

"That's right Ron, be the bigger person." said Hermione in her 'I am wise voice' as the three entered the Great Hall.

********************************************************************************************************

"I can't believe him!" hollered Harry, throwing his potions book onto the table, making it slide halfway down its length before it crashed over the side and onto the floor. "Why the bloody hell can't he just leave me alone for one lesson. It's like he gets off on torturing me!" finished Harry throwing himself on the couch in front of the common room fireplace.

"Maybe he does?" shrugged Ron as nonchalant as he could while he sat in the chair closest to the couch. Within five minutes into the potions lesson the student and professor had started taking blows at each other. Not physically of course, but the verbal fight had been quite interesting to watch. During which, Ron couldn't help the idea that formed in his head.

"What?" exclaimed Harry, rounding on Ron.

"Ron!" reprimanded Hermione at the exact same time, who was sitting next to Harry on the couch.

"Don't get all defensive!" started Ron, throwing up his hands in front of him. "All I'm saying is that there is always this tension between you. Maybe its sexual tension and all you two need to do is shag a couple of times and then we could have our classes in peace." explained Ron.

"Ron, that is inappropriate." scolded Hermione, while Harry, just looked at him in shock.

"Well, Harry's not saying anything so maybe I'm right." retorted Ron to Hermione.

"Harry, tell him he is completely wrong." demanded Hermione, crossing her arms over her chest and the order finally shook Harry out of his shock.

"Yeah, come on Ron. Snape’s hated me forever. Not to mention he is old enough to be my father, hell he thinks I am my father." reasoned Harry, in a slightly frantic voice.

"And he is your professor." added Hermione, stressing the word professor.

"Oh yeah, that to." corrected Harry, waving his hand her way.

"Excuses." Blew off Ron with a wave of his hand. "Just admit it Harry, you want to shag Snape. I hear you moaning in the middle of the night. He's who you're dreaming about, isn't it?" replied Ron, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"No!" denied Harry quickly. "Besides I don't moan in my sleep."

"Please, do you know how many times you’ve woken me because of it. You would think with defeating Voldemort and all you would've learned some silencing spells." joked Ron.

"It was a dream! How was I supposed to know I was making noises?" remarked Harry, crossing his arms.

"So you admit it. You were having sexual dreams about Snape." said Ron, triumphantly.

"I didn't say it was Snape."

"Then who is it?" challenged Ron.

"I don't know." said Harry, in a slightly raised voice laced with frustration. "I don't really focus on who he is, I just focus on what he’s doing, okay."

"Fine, fine. Don't get mad at me. I was just saying is all." remarked Ron leaning back in his chair. Hermione watched as Harry sent Ron a glare but then just stared at the fire, his mood no better than when they had left the classroom. Ron meanwhile had a smirk on his face that Hermione couldn’t help but compare to their Slytherin nemesis. She had been following their argument almost like a tennis match, her head going back and forth between the two but now she rested her gaze on Harry.

"Um, Harry." she said when she thought it would be safe, making Harry look at her. "Since when have you known you were gay?" she asked as gently as she could.

"What?" asked Harry in surprise. "Who said I was gay?"

"Well, you did. When you talked about your dream you said that you don't focus on who he is, just what he was doing. Plus, with all the reason for you not to be attracted to Snape, him being male was never mentioned." stated Hermione logically, while Harry just looked at her with a lost look on his face. "And now that I think about it, you never got really into snogging any girls."

"Hermione…" started Harry, about ready to deny everything but he stopped as he thought about what she had said and it finally clicked. "Crap, I'm gay." he said with sudden realization.

"Hah." Ron couldn't help but laugh outright at that. "Usually if you have sexual fantasies about a guy that is what it means."

"And why is it, Ronald Weasley, that this fact about Harry doesn't seem to surprise you at all?" inquired Hermione.

"Easy. Takes one to know one." was Ron's simple reply. "Well, its time for lunch. I'll meet you guys down there." He said, hopping up and heading out of the common room.

Harry and Hermione watched him go before turning to each other.

"What?" they said at the same time.

********************************************************************************************************

Harry and Hermione finally shook themselves out of their stupor and ran after Ron. Unfortunately, they didn't meet up with him until he had already reached the Great Hall and both knew not to broach the subject with so many other people able to listen. They had two classes directly after that and then dinner in the Great Hall. It wasn't until after dinner, much to their annoyance, when they were sitting in front of the fire in the common room again that Harry and Hermione were finally able to question Ron.

"So Ron, about earlier today…" started Harry, not knowing how to start the conversation despite how curious he was. "Um…"

"What Harry wants to know is how long have you known you were gay." replied Hermione briskly.

"Nice way to start the conversation Hermione." muttered Harry under his breath, but she still heard him.

"Well really, there’s no sense in beating around the bush." said Hermione, defending herself.

"You guys, its alright." assured Ron with a small smile of affection for his two best friends. "I don't mind talking about it."

"So how long have you known?" asked Harry, leaning forward slightly, eager to know. With himself realizing his own preference he was excited that his best mate felt the same way. At the same time he was equally excited that though his preference was the same, he didn't really feel any attraction towards Ron.

"Uh, I believe it was the end of last year." replied Ron.

"That long! Why didn't you tell us?" asked Hermione, hurt laced into her voice.

"Well, it was at the height of everything with Voldemort, ya know. Then, the night before the final battle, remember how nervous everyone was?" Ron waited until Harry and Hermione nodded before continuing. "Well, I had went for a walk and I ran into a bloke. Anyways, long story short, we started talking and realized we could die the next day and ended up shagging. I had already started to wonder about my preference, but that night proved to me without a doubt what gender I wanted." finished Ron with certainty.

"Who was it? That you shagged?" asked Harry. As far as he knew, Ron hadn't taken a shine to anyone.

"Oliver Wood." stated Ron with a proud grin.

"You're kidding!" said Hermione in surprise. "Figures all the cute ones are gay." she said with a humph as she sat back with her arms crossed. "Is that why, during the summer, when I…" started Hermione softly again, looking at Ron, who nodded his head.

"I'm sorry, I probably should've told you then, but I didn't think you needed that added on to everything else." explained Ron.

"You're probably right. Anyways, we figured out we never would last as a couple anyways." replied Hermione, more to her herself than Ron.

"So why didn't you tell me?" asked Harry, thinking that perhaps if he had known about Ron, he might have caught on to his own preference quicker.

"Well, honestly I thought you would be uncomfortable. You grew up with muggles and I know how they feel about gay's. Plus, I didn't want you to be awkward around me, thinking I was checking you out all the time. I mean, we do share a bathroom and showers and all."

"Where you?" asked Harry, curious despite himself. "Checking me out I mean?"

"I admit, I did do it once." admitted Ron.

"Once?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, at the beginning of the summer. You had come into the room with just a towel on after a shower. So I looked."

"And?" asked Hermione thinking that something might happen between her best friends, but Ron just shrugged.

"I don't know." At the comment, Harry lowered his head. "I mean you're really attractive, don't get me wrong." assured Ron. "I just don't think you're my type is all. You're hot, but I don't get all hot and bothered at the sight of you." 'unlike someone I know.' Ron couldn't help the sentence that flowed through his head at that moment, thinking of Draco. "I'm sorry." apologized Ron, thinking he had hurt Harry's feelings, but Harry just looked at him with a smile on his face.

"You think I'm hot?" he asked. Ron nodded, but hoped Harry understood what he had said before. Fortunately, he didn't have to worry based on Harry's next comment. "So do you think there might be some other bloke out there to think that also?" asked Harry, his confidence still low from years with the Dursley's.

"Oh Harry, of course they will. You just need to figure out who your type is. Whether it's a girl or a bloke, I still want you to be careful. Blokes like the Harry Potter name as well." reprimanded Hermione. Harry nodded, not the least bit upset. His uneasiness of whether someone wanted to be with him or just his name was one of the reasons he had not gone out much as it was.

"Don't worry Hermione. Remember, he has a thing for Snape and we all know how Snape feels about the Harry Potter name." said Ron, mischievously. Harry threw one of the couch pillows at Ron for his comment.

"Thanks mate. Appreciate it." he mumbled.

"Really Ron. I can't believe you're on that again. I told you, it is completely inappropriate for those two to have a relationship, even if Harry had a crush on him. Not that I am saying you do Harry." assured Hermione, looking at Harry quickly, before turning back to Ron. "I don't know why you wont listen to me!"

"Because I don't think it is. As a matter of fact, I bet there is no rule anywhere that says that a student of legal age and willing consent couldn't be in a relationship with a professor." said Ron, happy he had managed to actually sound smart there. Him spending time with Draco was paying off with his arguments with Hermione.

"I bet you there is." retorted Hermione.

"Fine. You go do your research and when you can come to me with proof that Harry can't shag every professor in this school if he wanted to, then I will drop the idea of him and Snape. But until you do, you can't say a word against it." wagered Ron.

"Fine, I agree. It shouldn't take me long anyways." huffed Hermione, grabbing her bag and walking about of the common room in a huff.

"I swear, you two are like a brother and sister." commented Harry.

"Yeah." said Ron fondly and the two boys sat in silence. Eventually they got up to do homework and when it was bed time they noticed that Hermione had arrived yet.

"I guess it is taking longer that she thought." commented Harry.

"Yup, looks like you'll be able to dream in peace. Tonight anyways." teased Ron.

"Shove off." commented Harry, playfully elbowing his friend as they climbed into bed. Ron laid down with a smile on his face, not failing to notice that Harry had not once rejected Snapes name in the conversations that night.

******************************************************************************************************

It was the next afternoon in potions class that Ron knew his words had affected Harry. Snape was lecturing to the class about the potion that were going to be doing, which obviously Ron wasn't paying any attention to. What he was paying attention to was the way Harry immediately started squirming when Snape had entered the class. It had only increased when Snape had started his lecturing. When Snape had conjured his own cauldron and grasped the wooden handle of the spoon to stir, Harry let out an exasperated sigh and lowered himself into his seat more.

"I was right, wasn't." Ron stated simply, looking at the front of the class, pretending to pay attention. Harry turned his head slightly to look at his best mate and Ron could see a faint blush on the boys cheeks.

"Oh shut it." he said simply, trying to discreetly rearrange his robes, but Ron noticed and his grin grew wider. He couldn't help but glance at Draco, who was giving them an odd look. Ron gave him a slight nod, his grin going wider. Draco just looked at him in confusion, so Ron glanced at Snape and then back to Harry and then to Snape again. Draco seemed to have gotten the message because his eyes got wide before a smirk graced his face and he looked towards the front of the class again.

Luckily, Harry managed to make it through the rest of the class without incident. When the class ended, he hopped up as quickly as he could and hurried out of the room, Ron chuckling at the sight.

“Is Harry okay?” asked Hermione in concern as usually the three left together.

“Oh yeah, he’s fine. I think he needed to go relieve himself in the little boys room.” answered Ron with a wicked grin, leaving Hermione to wondered what it was that she missed. So wrapped up in her thoughts that she missed the wink that Ron threw the blonde Slytherin's way on his way out.

Unfortunately for Draco, Severus Snape did not.

“Mr. Malfoy, a word.” stated Severus before the Slytherin student could escape. Draco arched his eyebrow but went to one of the desk’s at the front of the classroom, leaning on it as he waited for the rest of his classmates to empty out of the room.

“Yes, Severus?” asked Draco, as soon as the room cleared. Severus Snape walked to the front of his desk, crossing his arms and just stared at him. Draco returned the stare for a moment, but then looked away, unnerved at his godfather’s staring.

“Is it serious?” asked Severus simply. At the question Draco looked his godfather in the eyes, standing up straight.

“If it is?” he asked but Severus just stared at him, not answering right away.

“Your father would not approve.” answered Severus finally.

“I guess its a good thing that he’s dead then.” smarted Draco, studying his godfather. “and you?”

“I choose to reserve judgement.” answered Severus slowly, making Draco give his godfather a smirk, standing up from the desk.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from you Severus. As for your question, yes it is serious.”

“Then why does Potter not know?” asked Severus immediately, making Draco pause momentarily.

“We are working on that.” he said slowly and Severus arched an eyebrow at the cryptic answer.

“Well then run along. Your secret is safe with me at the moment.” answered Severus, walking around his desk.

“Thank you Severus.” replied Draco, knowing that while he didn’t outright give his approval the fact that he didn’t try to change Draco’s mind showed him that he had it regardless. 

“I’m sure stranger things have happened than a Weasley and a Malfoy falling for each other.” answered Severus, looking down at the papers on his desk that needed grading. Draco took the dismal as it was intended and walked quickly out of the classroom, before he was tempted to let the thought ‘yeah, like a Potter falling for a Snape’ slip out of his mouth.

********************************************************************************************************

Ron met up with Draco at the entrance of the Great Hall for their required rounds. Very quickly they did one round around the castle, but really weren’t paying attention to what was going on around them. Finally, they made it to Draco’s portrait and entered quickly. The minute the portrait closed, Ron grabbed ahold of Draco’s waist and turned him around, immediately kissing him. Draco moaned and then deepened the kiss. Finally the two had to come up for air.

"So, Potter has a thing for Severus. Didn't see that coming." commented Draco, already starting on the buttons of Ron's robes.

"Neither did he until today but it really didn't take much for him to see it." answered Ron, already working on Draco's trousers.

"Ugh." groaned Draco as Ron's hands slipped into his boxers. "You'll have to explain to me how that happened. But first…" started Draco, but Ron interrupted him by kissing him deeply.

"First, we have our time." finished Ron once he pulled away. Draco gave a smirk and pulled down Ron's boxers, leaving both the boys completely naked.

"I couldn't agree more." answered Draco and led Ron to the bed.

********************************************************************************************************

Later, the two boys laid themselves out on Draco's bed, still trying to catch their breaths. Once his normal breathing had come back, Draco turned on his side to face his boyfriend.

"So Potter wants Severus? Really?" asked Draco, still not quite able to believe it. Ron chuckled at the disbelief in his tone.

"Yeah, really." answered Ron.

"Oh come on. You know you can't tell me that without telling me the whole thing. You didn't even know Potter was gay the last time we were together." said Draco.

"Well, I just took your advice." started Ron, who then retold the whole conversation he had had with his best mates. "Then when we got into potions today, its was like he realized it all and couldn't even look at Snape without groaning."

"How did they react to you coming out to them?" asked Draco.

"Surprised. More upset that I didn't tell them sooner than anything else." answered Ron, and the two stayed quiet for a moment. "But it does mean I am one step closer to telling them about us.

"Actually two. One, they know your gay. Two, because Potter won't be able to say anything to you about being with me if he wants to be with Severus." replied Draco.

"True, he’ll just be upset that I waited so long to tell him." answered Ron and Draco gave him a look.

"You're the one that didn't want to tell him at the beginning." Draco stated.

"I know. I just…once I realized I should I also realized that he is going to be upset that I kept it from him this long. Now he is going to be even more upset because it has been so long." Ron got quite, but Draco knew he wasn't finished. "I wish I would've listened to you and just told him from the beginning."

"Well, what's done is done. No sense ruining the mood with it." replied Draco, giving Ron a mischievous grin.

"Oh really, and what do you have in mind?" asked Ron, knowing the look in his boyfriends eyes. Needless to say, Ron had to come up with another excuse for coming back late from his prefect rounds.

*****************************************************************************************************

A few weeks had passed since Harry’s revelation and although Ron didn’t mention it anymore, he could tell that it was definitely having an effect on his best friend. Every potions class had Harry on edge, especially the ones in which Snape had a practical lesson. Today was no different, except Harry was on edge before they even went into the classroom.

“Mate, what is wrong?” asked Ron finally, as they waited for the Potions Master to enter the room.

“Nothing.” said Harry, not looking at Ron. Ron, however, refused to look away until Harry finally looked at him. “Look, I just had a very...detailed dream last night.” answered Harry finally and Ron broke out into a huge grin. “It’s not funny. I can’t shake it.” growled Harry, rubbing his hand over his face. “This lesson is going to be hell.” Ron couldn’t help but take pity on his friend, giving him a comforting tap on the back.

“Sorry mate. Maybe he will just lecture and give us an assignment.” encouraged Ron. Unfortunately for Harry, Ron was wrong. The lesson turned out to be Snape showing how a potion is made, including how to properly grip the handle to make sure the spoon is angled correctly to ensure the stirring of the potion was correct. It was during this little hand placement tutorial that Harry must have finally broke because he let out a small groan and laid his head on his folded arms on the desk.

"Tell me when he is done." murmured Harry to Ron. Unfortunately Ron wasn't the only one who heard him.

"Potter!" snapped Snape, making Harry's head snap up quickly, his eyes going as round as saucers.

"Yes sir?" he asked nervously.

"Do you have so much disregard for authority that you must sleep in my class?" sneered Snape.

"No sir. That's not it." started Harry, but Snape interrupted him.

"Oh really, then what was it?" challenged Snape. Harry just sat there at a loss, not knowing how to answer as the truth was definitely not an option at the moment. "Then I suggest you think about an answer, because you will be giving it to me after class." he snarled. When he turned his back, Harry had thought it was over, until Snape threw one more comment over his shoulder. "And twenty points from Gryffindor."

Harry pretended to take notes for the rest of class, trying to tune out Snape's voice as well as trying not to look at him. Even though he had been reluctant to admit it, Ron was right. After the class a few weeks ago Harry had such an erotic dream that he woke up and had to change his boxers. The main reason for this was because for the first time since he started having these dreams, the dark haired man had raised his head while he sucked him. Harry had been surprised to see Severus Snape's eyes locked with his and Snape's features on the face and the Snape in his dreams had halted with his ministrations. Harry had stared at Snapes face a moment longer before nodding his head and winding his hand in Snape's hair to guide him, seeing a small smirk on Snape's lips while they were wrapped around him.

The rest of the dream had seemed to last forever to Harry. From then on out, every night he was acutely aware of who was in the bed with him, talking in a voice that Harry never thought he would describe as silky. Using hands that Harry had never noticed before, but now realized why he was so good at potions. Snape's hands were amazing and the more Harry had seen him prepare ingredients in classes, the more he had remembered his dreams. Snape grasping that handle had been so familiar to how he had grabbed a hold of Harry that he hadn't been able to control the groan that had come out.

"Potter!" yelled Snape, breaking Harry out of his thoughts. Snape was clearly irritated and had apparently been trying to get his attention as the rest of the class seemed to have already left. Despite this, Harry's musing had produced the same problem in his pants that he had had in all of Snape’s classes and he knew standing up to leave was not an good option at the moment. Harry was so busy trying to figure how best to hide his predicament that he once again stopped paying attention to Snape, who decided to move behind him and lean down by his ear.

"Tell me Potter…" started Snape, making Harry jump, now acutely aware of his sudden closeness. "Why is it that you repeatedly must disrupt my class? Hm?" Snape asked, although Harry doubted he really wanted an answer by the tone of his voice. "Why can't you, for once, pay attention when you are supposed to." added Snape, and Harry couldn't help the way his voice kept sending shivers down his spine, shivers that had nothing to do with the chill air in the dungeon. "What exactly is your problem?"

For some reason the last question seemed to make Harry snap, and he found himself standing up abruptly and rounding on Snape. Snape, surprised by the movement, barely had time to step back and so Harry easily grabbed a hold of hips.

"Why?" questioned Harry in a mocking voice, pulling Snape hips flush with his own. Snape was so stunned he didn't even fight the movement. "That's why." said Harry, grinding against Snape so their was no doubt in Snape's mind what he was talking about.

"Potter." said Snape, almost weakly.

"Because every time I see you work with your hands, I imagine them roaming on me, making me squirm, making me want more."

"Potter." repeated Snape, not as weak as before, but Harry noticed he hadn't pulled away yet.

"Because every time I hear your voice, I imagine you telling me to come for you." started Harry in an angry voice.

"Potter, stop" repeated Snape again, a little more firmly but still without the edge it usually had.

"Because every time I look at your face, I imagine what it would look like when you finally cum inside of me." said Harry roughly, surprised himself at the words coming out of his mouth but unable to stop himself.

"Potter!" barked Snape in a gruff tone. "Stop this insanity this instant. Let go of me."

"No." said Harry defiantly.

"Step back." said Severus in a commanding voice. Harry did so reluctantly but didn’t let go of Severus’ hips. "Drop your hands and leave my classroom now." ordered Severus. Harry stared at Snape for a moment, before sighing and removing his hands.

"You're the one that wanted answers. Now you have them. It’s your choice to decide what to make of them." replied Harry with resignation in his voice. He had thought he had seen some awareness in Snape when he pressed himself up against him, but he could've read him wrong although he dearly hoped not. "See you in the Great Hall." said Harry finally, leaving the classroom.

Severus stayed still several minutes after Harry had left. Finally he walked over and sat down at his desk, putting his face in hands he let out the groan he had been withholding the entire time.

********************************************************************************************************

Over the next couple of days, Ron couldn't help but feel sorry for Harry. Obviously something had been said when Harry had stayed behind after class. At dinner that evening, Snape didn't even glance in Harry's direction, not even to give a disapproving glare, which Harry tried his hardest not to notice. Throughout the week, whenever the trio would pass him in the hall, Snape pretended as if they weren't even there. Ron could see Harry get gloomier as the week came to a close. Ron hoped tomorrow would prove to be better as they only had two classes that day and the one directly after lunch was potions. Harry must’ve realized this also, because he seemed to perk up at lunch, despite the fact that Snape was a no show at the meal.

Ron gazed over at the Slytherin table and gave Draco a questioning look, but his boyfriend only gave him a slight shrug of his shoulders. Their last night together, Draco had mentioned that Snape had been acting off, quieter than usual but just as snappy since their last potions lesson. They had thought that perhaps whatever had gone on in the classroom had affected Snape as well, despite the man's unwillingness to say anything.

When they arrived to their potions classroom they found that Snape was already inside sitting at his desk, apparently grading essays. He didn't pay any attention as the Newt level students made their way into the classroom and to their seats. Finally he glanced up at the class without rising from his seat.

"Today is a practical quiz. I want you to make the potion we went over last week. Once you are finished place a sample on my desk and then you are free to leave." Snape said shortly, before turning his attention back to the parchment on his desk.

"Bloody hell, what is wrong with the git." muttered Ron, seeing Harry's shoulders fall at Snape's behavior.

"Ron, leave it." answered Harry with a sigh.

"You know mate, you shouldn't give up just because he’s acting like a git." said Ron.

"Ronald! I can't believe you are still going on about that. What in the world makes you think that Harry wants that. As far as I have heard, he hasn't said it. Plus, it is inappropriate…" but Hermione's reprimand was cut off by Ron.

"First off, I don't believe you have found any rule that states it is inappropriate, right?" asked Ron getting frustrated with his best friend, making Hermione press her lips together in a tight line. "That's what I thought. So until you do find proof, then I believe our agreement was you couldn't bring it up again. Secondly, Harry doesn't have to say it; we're best mates. There are some things that I am just going to know about him. And you shouldn't give up yet Harry. Obviously whatever you said affected him or else he would be acting just as he always did." said Ron simply and Harry gave him a small smile before turning back to their assignment.

Despite Ron's encouraging words, Harry seemed to have given up on Snape saying anything and so he focused on the assignment. Ron looked at Draco again halfway through the class and seeing his eyes on him, gave him a small grin. Usually when everyone was in the middle of actually doing the potion they didn't pay much attention to those around them. This gave Ron and Draco an opportunity to acknowledge each other, if only for a moment

Draco returned the grin but then nodded his head to the front of the class. Ron looked and saw that Snape had finally looked up from his essays and was staring at Harry with a blank expression on his face. It was after a brief moment that Snape must have felt Ron's eyes on him because he suddenly met Ron's gaze. Ron didn't look away at first but then nodded his head briefly before turning back to his potion with Harry and Hermione.

At the end of the class, when Harry, Ron and Hermione went up to hand in their potion, Harry seemed to be working on the nerve to say something to Snape. When they finally reached the professors desk, Snape glanced down at the potion and then sneered.

"Acceptable." was all he said and turned to leave but Harry called out.

"Professor?" Harry asked, getting his attention.

"What do you want Potter?" asked Severus in exasperation, not bothering to look at Harry, just continue with his inspections of the other potions that were being brought up to his desk.

"Are you feeling okay?" asked Harry, with a crease in his brow.

"Excuse me?" asked Snape, finally looking at Harry.

"You just…you're not acting like yourself." stated Harry.

"Oh really. Ten points from Gryffindor for your impertinence. My health is none of your concern Potter." sneered Snape before turning away. "Class dismissed." Harry stood still for a minute before quickly grabbing his things and running out of the room.

"Harry!" called Hermione, while Ron shared a quick look with Draco who was contemplating his godfather's behavior.

"I'll go talk to him Hermione." said Ron, gathering his things.

"You sure?" she asked, knowing how Ron tended to be about emotional things.

"Yeah, I’m sure. I’m the one that started all of this. Don't worry, he'll be fine." he told her, before jogging out of the classroom to catch up with Harry. Hermione sighed in frustration and made her way back to her desk to gather her things. Glancing up, she saw Malfoy looking in the direction that Ron and Harry had left. This made her frown, thinking he was up to something, but after a moment he merely turned away, grabbed his things and started out of the room.

"Bye Granger." he said shortly, which shocked Hermione. There was no malice in his voice, just a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Bye." she answered to the empty room, wondering what the heck was going on around her.

********************************************************************************************************

Ron finally caught up to Harry outside on the Quidditch Pitch, his best mate sitting in the center of the field looking up at the clouds. Ron sat down beside him and stayed quiet for a few minutes and finally Harry sighed and looked down, picking at the grass.

"I'm sorry Harry." started Ron out of the blue.

"Sorry? For what?" asked Harry in surprise.

"For all of this. I know better than anyone how much you hate being manipulated and yet I’m no better than everyone else now." explained Ron with regret.

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry, although Ron could hear the worry in it.

"Would you ever had thought about Snape like this if I hadn't brought him up and accused you of wanting to shag him?" asked Ron and Harry sat for a minute in thought.

"I don't know. I mean, on some level I must of thought it because it didn't take much of what you said to get me thinking about it. Not to mention that short of actually seeing his face, the man in my dreams had all the other physical aspects of him. Besides, there was no way you knew I was going to act like this. You didn't do it on purpose."

"What if I did?" asked Ron, looking at his friend. Harry just gave him a lost look. "What if I said those things hoping you would actually want Snape."

"Why would you want that? I thought you hated him?" asked Harry in confusion.

"It had nothing to do with him." said Ron simply.

"So you did do it on purpose?" accused Harry and Ron couldn't do anything but nod. "Why?"

"Because, we…I thought that perhaps if you had feelings for a Slytherin, even if they were just physical, then you couldn't get mad at me for doing the same." answered Ron quietly.

"Ron, that is absolutely ridiculous. I mean…wait, you said we. You're in a relationship with a Slytherin?" asked Harry in surprise.

"Yeah, I am." answered Ron and waited as Harry stayed silent for a few moments.

"It's Draco Malfoy, isn't it?" asked Harry in a resigned voice.

" How did you know?" asked Ron in surprise, and Harry couldn't help but feel some gratitude in the fact that Ron didn't try to deny it.

"It would make sense, I guess. I mean if someone wanted to make a comparison all they would have to say was 'Ron Weasley dating Draco Malfoy, that's like Harry Potter dating Severus Snape.' They have equal points of unbelievability."

"I guess your right." answered Ron.

"How long?" asked Harry out of the blue.

"How long have Draco and I been together?" asked Ron in apprehension, which Harry must have sensed because all he did was nod his head. "Um, about a month after you defeated Voldemort I guess. It was the last month of school last year." answered Ron.

"WHAT!" hollered Harry, jumping up. "Ron, that is almost a year ago!"

"I know." said Ron, staying seated and looking at the ground.

"Why couldn't you tell me!" asked Harry angrily. "Draco Malfoy has been a big part of your life for almost a year and you didn't want to share that with me?"

"It wasn't that!" said Ron, defending himself, finally standing up to face Harry.

"Then what was it Ron? You're not ashamed of him are you?" accused Harry.

"Of course I'm not. Bloody hell Harry, with Voldemort and everything just being over, how would you have felt if I walked up and said 'hey mate, guess what? I’m shagging one of the blokes you have hated since you met him. Hope you don't mind.'" replied Ron sarcastically.

"At least I would have had the chance to decide on my own, Ron.” answered Harry angrily before sighing. “I just don't understand why you couldn't tell me." said Harry in disappointment, sitting down again.

"Because I was afraid you would hate me for wanting him. Then, when I realized that that was ridiculous I had already kept it from you for so long that I knew you would be even more upset. I know I made a big mess of it." answered Ron sitting next to Harry again.

"So is that all it is. You want him? Or is it something more?" asked Harry, curious.

"At first, it was just physical. Then when school got over, I got bored. You were at Grimmauld Place spending time with Remus and Hermione was on vacation with her parents. So on a whim I wrote him a letter. It was short, just basically saying I didn't know why I was writing to him, I was just bored. He wrote me back, just as short with some remark; I can't even remember it now. Anyways, we ended up writing for the rest of the summer. When school started again it was a little awkward but when Hermione paired us up for rounds the second night back, we ended up doing…stuff again. Eventually we just kinda got to where we are today."

"And where is that?" asked Harry, slightly lost and confused.

"Honestly…I have no idea." answered Ron with a chuckle. " I just know that I have no idea when I have been happier, except for the whole you not knowing thing. I can barely hold back a smile when I see him. I knew that after you found out about us I didn't care who knew I was with him. To hell with them. So, wherever that is…that's where we’re at."

“Mate, I hate to say this, but your either head over heels in love or completely insane." answered Harry with a small grin, before frowning slightly. "What about Malfoy? How does he feel about all this? Me knowing…people knowing?"

"Actually, he was the one that tried to get me to tell you earlier. Kept saying I would regret it if I didn't. The bugger was right." answered Ron. Harry wanted to ask more about Malfoy's intentions, but figured he would see for himself.

"Wait, so all those times you and Malfoy went on rounds together…?" questioned Harry, leaving the question unfinished because he knew Ron would know what he was talking about. Immediately Ron started to turn red which gave Harry his answer.

"Well, he does have his own room. It came in handy." answered Ron.

"All those times you were late getting back and that night you accidentally fell asleep with my map and cloak." said Harry, realization dawning.

"Well, technically, if it helps my cause any, that night I had your invisibility cloak we didn't really do anything. Snogged a bit, but that was it. We just slept together, literally, for the first time since we’ve been together." answered Ron.

"First time?" asked Harry, but then he realized that Ron had never been away from the dorms at night except for that one. "That must’ve sucked." commented Harry.

"Yeah, but that's what I get for not telling you and being afraid you found out. I knew that if you and Hermione woke up and I wasn't in bed then you would look at the map. That would have been a dead give away." answered Ron. Harry nodded, but didn't say anything.

"So, do you think you can forgive me? I’m really sorry about it all. I didn't realize that this whole thing with Snape would make you so miserable." said Ron.

"Your not forgiven completely." answered Harry. "But I’m sure I can figure out a way for you to make it up to me." finished Harry with a mischievous grin. "As far as Snape is concerned…I just have to figure something out is all."

"So you're not going to give up on him?" asked Ron with a grin.

"No, I don't think I will. Not yet anyway. What's the fun of giving up on the first try. That just means he wasn't worth the effort." answered Harry.

"But you think he is?" questioned Ron.

"Yeah…I do." said Harry with no hesitation. “Call me crazy but the thought of being with him just feels right." Harry was silent for a moment before slapping Ron on the back with a sigh. “Alright, so lets go officially meet this boyfriend of yours." said Harry standing up and Ron followed suit with a grin on his face. The two boys made their way into the castle and then it was Ron's turn to take the lead because Harry had no idea where Draco's room was.

"You realize." Harry said into the silence. "If he hurts you, I will kill him." Ron gave a small chuckle at the comment.

"I know." he answered before stopping in front of a portrait of Salazaar Slytherin and saying the password quietly so that Harry couldn't hear him. The portrait looked at Harry suspiciously, but swung open anyways, apparently knowing Ron.

********************************

Draco had been at his desk doing his homework when he heard his alarm going off. When he got up to go to the entrance of his room he was surprised to see Ron walk through the portrait hole.

"Hey Red." greeted Draco with a smile and met him in the center of the room. Without thought, Draco went into Ron's arms and latched on to his mouth, which Ron returned readily.

It was only after a few moments had passed that Draco could feel eyes on them. Pulling away he looked towards the entrance to his rooms to see Potter leaning against the door frame with a small smile on his face. Draco turned to look at Ron with a smirk.

"Well, considering the fact that Potter isn't falling over from shock at seeing his best mate snog the nasty old Slytherin, I can assume you told him about us." smirked Draco.

"Yeah I did." answered Ron with a smile.

"Well its about time." answered Draco, finally letting his smirk turn into a smile. "Am I also to assume then that since you brought him to my rooms, he forgave you?"asked Draco.

"Yeah, I did." answered Harry for Ron, causing the couple to look at him again. "But on one condition." Draco raised his eyebrows at this and turned to Ron, but Ron just shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you want?" asked Draco looking at the raven haired Gryffindor.

"I want you to help me get Severus." answered Harry, his own smirk crossing his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I had planned on doing the ss/hp as a possible second part of this fic but havent got it worked our in my head yet.
> 
> I look forward to everyone input!


End file.
